Si tu no vuelves
by Shakka DV
Summary: Que pasara con ranma ahora que la vida de la persona que mas quiere esta en peligro?
1. Si tu no vuelves

**Si tú no vuelves**

**By**

**Shakka D' V**

_Fvsbnngn_ canción

Una luz tenue entraba por la ventana iluminando un poco la habitación, un bip continuo de una de las maquinas que se encontraban ahí era lo único que se escuchaba, un cuerpo femenino tendido inmóvil sobre la cama y un chico que la miraba atentamente mientras intentaba detener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Su culpa, todo había sido su culpa, si no le hubiera gritado, ella no se habría molestado y no hubiera salido corriendo justo en el momento en que happosai lanzo esa bomba, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, la explosión la tomo desprevenida y no se pudo proteger, salio volando varios metros hacia tras golpeándose la cabeza.

Traumatismo cráneo encefálico severo es lo que habían dicho los doctores, una pierna fracturada, varias costillas rotas, y un pulmón perforado, un milagro que estuviera viva, pero no podían saber cuando despertaría; sintió que la vida se le iba cuando la vio ingresar a la sala de emergencias del hospital, intento entrar con ella pero los doctores no lo dejaron, lo llevaron a una sala contigua para curar las heridas que el tenia, a través de la ventana de la puerta pudo observar como la atendían, como le hablaban y ella no respondía, como introducían un tubo por su pecho y el no podía hacer nada por ella

Desde que todo comenzó deseo estar en su lugar una y otra vez, ser el que estuviera conectado a todas esas maquinas y no ella, daría su vida por no verla sufrir. Se paro de la silla acercándose lentamente a ella, tomo su mano y se sentó junto a ella

-perdóname Akane todo esto es mi culpa, por favor despierta quiero ver tus lindos ojos de nuevo- las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos- por favor regresa-

Con su mano libre quito un fleco de la frente de ella, para después acariciar su mejilla

- vuelve por favor Akane- su mano dibujaba lentamente sus facciones- _Si tú no vuelves se secarán todos los mares y esperaré sin ti tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_-

El cuarto seguía inundado por los bip de las maquinas que le indicaban que aun estaba viva

- _Si tú no vuelves mi voluntad se hará pequeña...-_ beso su mano- _Si tú no vuelves no quedarán más que desiertos y escucharé por si algún latido le queda a ésta tierra_ _Que era tan serena cuando me querías había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba era tan bonita, era así de grande no tenía fin.._._-_

Una enfermera entro indicando que tenia que ponerle unas medicinas por el catéter que tenia en su mano

- _Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía que te cuente cómo estoy y sepas lo que hay, Dime amor, amor, amor estoy aquí ¿no ves? Si no vuelves no habrá vida, no sé lo que haré_-

La enfermera vio el infinito dolor que el sentía, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio unas palabras de aliento

- _Si tú no vuelves no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada Caminaré sin ti con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia, si tu no vuelves no se lo que haré…_-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, era el doctor, su madre y Kasumi

- Ranma el doctor dice que tenemos que dejar a akane para que descanse-

El chico limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos

- Quiero quedarme con ella, no quiero dejarla sola-

- hijo por favor, es por el bien de ella-

- no, no la dejare sola-

- Pero ranma…- el doctor interrumpió

- esta bien podrá quedarse, solamente salga un momento, tengo que revisar el tubo de su pecho-

- esta bien- se acerco más a ella y le dio un beso en la frente- en un momento regreso akane-

- vamos hijo, iremos a la cafetería para que comas algo-

El chico amino junto a ellas dejando la habitación y con camino a la cafetería, dejando a la chica recostada en la cama y conectada a varias maquinas que la mantenían viva y con la esperanza de que despierte pronto…

Continuara…

o.o

vaya, después de tanto tiempo, un año casi, he vuelto a escribir algo y lo peor es que no es la continuación de alguno de mis fics, sino uno nuevo XD, la verdad no se de donde salio esto, pero espero poder terminarlo pronto XD

bueno lo dejo y espero sus reviews

atte

shakka

P.D.

la canción es "si tu no vuelves" de miguel bose


	2. Despertar

**Despertar**

**By**

**Shakka D' V**

Dos semanas han pasado desde el accidente de akane, dos semanas en las que ella no ha despertado, la familia al completo se turnaban para acompañar a la chica en el hospital y no dejarla sola, aunque ella no estuviera consiente de eso, ranma era el que mas tiempo pasaba con ella, su tiempo se había dividido entre la escuela y el hospital, rara vez pasaba la noche en la casa y cuando lo hacia no podía dormir, el hecho de no estar con ella no lo dejaba.

Esa tarde como era costumbre ranma y kasumi se quedaron con ella, la chica le leia mientras el hacia la tarea de la escuela

- esto seria mas fácil de hacer si ella me ayudara- decía el chico con melancolía

- lo se ranma, pero ya veras que pronto despertara- intentaba consolarlo ella

Ranma se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la cama de akane sentándose a un lado de ella y tomando su mano, la cual acaricio intentando no mover el catéter colocado en la mano

- la extraño mucho-

- todos lo hacemos ranma-

- si no hubiera sido por mi bocota ella no estaría aquí-

- no es tu culpa ranma, tu no sabias que el maestro aventaría esa bomba-

- pero debía saberlo, es lo que el siempre hace, es mi culpa-

Kasumi se levanto de su silla y camino hacia ranma

- no ranma, no es tu culpa-

- si, si lo…-

Entonces sucedió, ella despertó

- ranma llama al doctor!-

- si-

El chico salio corriendo de la habitación, akane parecía estar ahogándose, segundos después ranma regreso con el doctor

- que pasa?!-

- se ahoga doctor-

El doctor camino hacia la cama y examino a la chica

- akane si me entiendes pestañea una vez para decir si y dos veces para decir no-

La chica pestaño una vez, ranma y kasumi miraban angustiados la escena

- bien akane, tienes un tubo en la garganta que te ayudaba a respirar, en un momento lo quitaremos, pero necesito que te tranquilices, esta bien?-

Un pestañeo

- muy bien, enfermera tráigame una bandeja y un aspirador-

- si doctor-

Kasumi comenzó a llorar al ver que su pequeña hermana había despertado, ranma intentaba contener las lágrimas

- iré a llamar a casa para avisar que akane despertó-

Ranma asistió, en el momento en que kasumi salía la enfermera entro con las cosas pedidas por el doctor

- muy bien akane, vamos a retirar el tubo, pero primero necesito limpiar un poco aquí- le decía el doctor mientras pasaba el aspirador por dentro de la boca de la chica- bien, ahora necesito que respires profundamente cuando yo te diga, ok?-

Un pestañeo

- entonces hazlo ahora-

La chica tomo el aire y en ese momento el doctor extrajo el tubo

- muy bien akane, ahora te dejare un momento, pero regresare por que tenemos que hacerte algunas pruebas-

La chica asintió, el doctor salio de la habitaron permitiendo que ranma se acercara a ella, las lagrimas se apreciaban en su rostro

- ran…ma…- dijo ella con una vos ronca provocada por tantos días con el tubo

-aquí estoy akane, dios, que bueno que despertaste, me…nos tenias muy preocupados-

El chico beso su frente y la abrazo, ella se quejo un poco por lo que el chico la soltó

- todos han venido a visitarte akane, y por el maestro ya no tendrás que preocuparte, ya me encargue de el, no volverá a molestarnos…sabes, en la escuela todos están tristes por que no has podido ir, todos te extrañan, yo te extraño…-

La chica sonrió al escucharlo decir eso, el chico miraba el piso cuando sintió una mano en la suya

- ranma-

- dime…-

- abrázame-

- akane…-

- solo abrázame-

El chico hizo caso a su prometida y la abrazo gentilmente, intentando no lastimarla, estuvieron así unos minutos mas, hasta que el doctor entro acompañado por una enfermera y otro doctor

- lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero tenemos que hacerle algunas pruebas a akane-

Ranma se alejo de akane a su pesar, pero tenia que permitir que los doctores hicieran su trabajo, el doctor comenzó a hacerle el examen neurológico a la chica

- bien akane, ahora necesito que muevas los dedos de los pies- le dijo el doctor mientras levantaba la sabana que la cubría- mueve los dedo akane-

- los estoy moviendo-

Los doctores se vieron mutuamente, algo pasaba

- bien akane, sientes esto?-

- que cosa doctor?-

- No sientes nada akane?- pregunto el otro doctor

- no-

Confirmado, algo pasaba y no era algo bueno, nada bueno…

Continuara

o no puedo creerlo lo termine!!!!!

Bueno, sin mas por decir los dejo

Atte

shakka


End file.
